One Last Try
by ScarletEyes17
Summary: Misaki's marriage to Takumi is slowly falling apart. Especially after that night in his office. Now Misaki is set to break things off but Takumi is desperately trying to get her back. Will Misaki give him a chance? Will they give their relationship one last try?
1. Chapter 1

**One Last Try**

"You look so beautiful Misaki!" My best friend Sakura exclaimed. I must admit I do look beautiful in my wedding gown. It's simple really, a sleeveless gown with a sweetheart neckline. The skirt isn't too puffy either. They matched it up with some long silk and lace gloves to complete the outfit. They finished it with a small tiara that held up my veil. "Are you ready Misaki?" I nodded, I was nervous but ready. Today's my wedding day and I definitely want this to be memorable.

They dropped me off at the cathedral where the wedding was being held. The doors to the cathedral opened revealing all the people inside. A man stood at the altar. It was Takumi. My father slowly escorted me towards the groom. My heart was racing but I was definitely excited. This is the happiest day of my life. We finally reached the altar and Takumi took my hand. "She's all yours now." My father said. "You look beautiful Misaki" Usui whispered. I blushed. After years of waiting for him he's finally home.

We stood in front of the priest. He began with the opening statement, soon we were to say our vows " Ayuzawa Misaki, for years you have stayed true to me. You have waited for me dutifully and pained you within those years. Now I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I promise to fill your life with great joy and love you more each day for the rest of my life. I'll stay with you Misaki for better or worse. No matter what happens you'll always have the key to my heart. Though I can't promise to stop being your perverted outer space alien." He said with a smirk.

It was Misaki's turn. "Usui Takumi, for so long you've left me all alone but now In front of all these witnesses I swear my love for you. I promise to love you and stay with you no matter what life throws on our way. I'll never leave you Takumi, I'll stay with you for better or worse."

With their vows stated the priest added more words that are to be said in a wedding and pronounced "You may now kiss the bride."

Usui lifted the veil on my face and stared at me lovingly. I immediately got lost in his beautiful Emerald eyes. He leaned down to kiss me, but before he could, I flicked his head. "That's for the last part of your vow." I whispered, then grabbed his tie and pulled him in for a kiss. Our first kiss as husband and wife...

3 years later...

"Ayuzawa law firm, Ayuzawa Misaki speaking." Misaki answered the phone with much professionalism.

"Misaki, have you really left home? Usui's been worried sick about you." It was Sakura. She sounded like she was about to cry.

"Yeah I left that bastard husband of mine and no, I'll never go back there after everything that has happened." I know it sounds stupid because that statement contradicts my vows but hey cheating doesn't count in the 'for better or worse' list.

"Misaki he said you've misunderstood. Nothing's going on between him and the bitchy secretary." Sakura persuaded

"Yeah right like I'll believe that, I saw it with my two damn eyes."

I could still remember it like it was yesterday (it was two months ago)...

I visited Takumi in the company headquarters because he didn't come home last night. I thought something bad might've happened so I decided to check on him. I asked the receptionist if he was in and told me that he hasn't left since yesterday. I went up the elevator and walked up to his office, I opened the door... what the hell?! There was a woman on top of Takumi, wearing only her bra and a G-string.

"What the hell's going on here?" I shouted and pushed the bitch off of my husband. Takumi jolted up from his sweet slumber and took a few seconds to realize what the hell is going on. Scantily clad secretary. Enraged demonic wife. A sleepy perverted idiot.

"M-Misaki i-it's not what you think!" Usui said trying to calm me down.

"Is that why you always came home so late? Is that why you missed the dinner date you promised me and stood me up? Is it because of her?" I asked.

"Misaki please believe me nothing happened between us." Usui was worried now, Misaki won't believe him and he can't afford to lose her.

"H-how could you say that Usui-sama? You told me to stay late last night. Then you sat on that couch and asked me to sit on your lap. Then you started stroking me." The secretary said while sobbing.

"You lie! I never did those things!" Usui said definitely outraged by his secretary's lies.

"Enough of this, I'm going. I'm sorry to interrupt your fuckfest." I spat

Usui tried to run after me but I immediately closed the elevator and went home. I sobbed for hours. I can't believe Takumi could do this to me. I love him truthfully and there he goes and screws another woman behind my back. I shouldn't have trusted him. Men are the same.

I left our house sobbing. I went and bought myself an apartment for me to live in...

"Hellooooo, earth to Misaki, you still there?" Sakura snapped me out of my flashback.

"H-huh? Oh y-yeah." Flashbacks can really blank out your mind.

"So Misaki what are you going to do now? You can't avoid him forever."

"I'm just waiting for something."

"What is it Misaki? A miracle?"

"What? No! It's-ugh I'm sorry but it's a secret. I have to go now Sakura I still have work to do." I said trying to shoo her off

"Alright Misaki, I hope you can settle the matter with Usui." She said then hung up the phone.

It'll settle the matter alright

"Ayuzawa-san you have mail." My secretary, Miho handed me my mail.

"Thanks Miho." I said and dismissed her.

I looked at the envelope and took a deep breath. I opened it to check if the document's inside. Yup. It's there. Now I just have to get this to Takumi.

Right on cue my phone rang. It was him. My cheating bastard of a husband. I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I answered coldly.

"Misaki where are you? I was so worried about you. Have you been eating well? Do you get enough sleep? Oh Misaki please tell me you're taking care of yourself." Takumi said worriedly

I felt a little bit guilty about that, having him worry over me. It has been two months since I left and I never contact him after that.

"What do you want?" I asked

"Misaki please let's talk things through. Can we at least have dinner? Just please I really want to see you." Takumi sounded so screwed up.

"What makes you think I want to see you again?"

"Misaki please, just talk to me. We really need to work this out."

"Alright then, seven pm tomorrow at Aubergine. If you're not there by thirty minutes I walk and don't ever expect to see me again." I said then hung up the phone.

Okay so now I have to meet that husband of mine in our favorite restaurant. Just great.

Hey guys, this is a random story that popped out of my head the middle of summer last year, wasn't able to post it though; basically this story is a year old. XD If I get good enough reviews I'll be happy to post the second chapter. =)

To my LIAB readers, good news! I might be able to post updates earlier than expected. Might be on the end of March, so stay tuned!

Ja Mata! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**One Last Try**

"Ayuzawa-san, a client wants to meet up later at seven. Are you free?" Miho asked. "Oh sorry I can't I already have an appointment at seven. Maybe tomorrow." I said and went to what I was working on. If I want to get out of this place on time I have to get this workload off of me.

I finally finished at around sixty-thirty in the evening. Great, I still have time. I grabbed my purse and the envelope and put on my coat. I went out and was greeted by the chauffeur.

"Good evening madame, would you be riding tonight?" Pierre, my chauffeur asked. "No, I think I'll just take a walk tonight. Thank you anyway." I said politely and started toward the restaurant. I arrived at around six fifty-one.

"Welcome madame, do you have a reservation?" The lady at the desk asked me. "Yes, reservation for two under Ayuzawa."

"Oh indeed, right this way madame." The lady escorted me to the roof deck. It's still the same as ever, with the lone table for two on the center and the perfect view of the Tokyo night life. A pagoda stands by the railing where customers are allowed to relax after a scrumptious meal. Whenever Takumi and I would eat here, we would always rent the entire roof deck for ourselves. Tonight was no exception, considering this might be the last.

I took a walk around the roof deck and found the bench overlooking Tokyo's skyscrapers. I could see Takumi's office from here. I remembered the day, when he was just my fiancé, he said that he'd found the perfect place to settle the new company headquarters. His face lit up in a joyous smile and he said to me, _"Everything's finally falling into place." _He held my hand then, and pulled me into a tight hug. _"Because of you." _He whispered to my ear.

"Misaki?" Someone called out. I checked my watch, _7:45_. _Has it been that long already?_ I turned around to see Takumi, face flushed and breathing heavily. He's late. I should've checked the time and walk out of here.

"I'm so sorry Misaki, I was caught on traffic." He looked so tired and weary I almost wanted to give him a hug and a kiss on his forehead. He had bags under his eyes and seems like he's lost some weight. He hasn't been eating well it seems.

"You're late." I said in a cold demeanor. "I know. I'm sorry." His eyes look so dim; they don't shine so bright like they usually do. Our separation appears to have sucked all the happiness in him. He looks so desperate right now.

We stood in silence for quite a long time. Our eyes locked on each other. I can see pure sadness running through his; I wonder what he sees in mine?

"Misaki, you've misunderstood things. Please believe me." He started towards me, but I took a step back.

"Don't give me that now, Takumi; it's so hard to believe when I've already seen it with my own eyes."

"Nothing happened-""Lies!" I screamed. "Just listen to me will you?" "I've had enough." "I love you Misaki."

I hate it when he says that.

"Misaki, I love you." He said, calmer this time.

"Just shut up Takumi, I'm not here for your apology; I just wanted to give you something."

"You said we could talk." He said, sulking. "We are talking." "But you're not listening to me."

"What's there to listen to? The story of your clandestine affair perhaps?" I can feel my eyes burning now. I try to hold back the tears as much as I could. It hurts too much already.

"I can't believe you'd just give up on me like that." Takumi turned his back away from me and took a seat. He looked at his office; deeply pondering over god knows what. "I still remember the night I told you about my plans for the company, for us, for the future."

"I could still remember it too."

"You said, that what I wanted sounded impossible but you'd give it a try as long as you're holding my hand, and then you won't be afraid to fall, because I'd be there to pull you up before you hit the bottom." A sad smile played on his lips.

"You're so twisted right now Ayuzawa." That surprised me. He called me by my last name.

"All your fault." I retorted. "No, it's yours. You're breaking your own heart." He stood up and turned to look at me. I gave him a scowl. This is going nowhere.

"You wanted to give me something?" He asked. I can see he sensed my impatience.

I reached inside my coat and pulled out the envelope. I gave it to him; he hesitated for a moment and pulled out the file.

"Is this what you really want?" He asked his expression void of all emotions.

It took me a minute before I could answer; I don't know what's gotten into me. I was so sure of myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**One Last Try**

**Chapter 3**

Yes. The word escaped my lips before I could contemplate. The world seemed to have stopped spinning. I could only focus on Takumi right now. Our whole marriage relies on this short conversation. "I would sign this for you Misaki, really I would-" His statement bathes me in relief and a remote sadness in my heart started to manifest. "_but_ I think I have the right to refuse." He says with a smirk. Damn, I knew there was always a 'but'. Nothing is ever free with Takumi.

"It'll be easier for us if you sign that now." I really want this to be over with. "No, Misaki. It won't be easier for _us_, it'll only be a convenience to _you_." I must admit his words stung, but the pain I felt that night numbed it before I succumbed to tears. "I'm saving us the trouble of going to court." Takumi was quiet. I don't know how much time passed but it felt like forever. "Well?" Takumi looked up to me. "I need time to think. Alone." "Fine, two weeks then. I'll see you soon." I gave him a kiss on the cheek, just a tease and went on my way. "Wait, Misaki." "What?" "I'll drive you home." I gave him an incredulous look that says _'Are you kidding me?' _"Its fine, I'll take a cab home. Be careful on your way home." I turned and leave before he could stop me.

Turns out getting a cab isn't so easy after all. They're all damn taken. I hailed a cab only to be ignored by the driver. One tried to pick me up but the driver seems drunk so I sent him on his way. I was about to walk further down the street when I heard a tire screech and a car stop in front of me. "Need a ride?" "You planning to run me over?" I asked. "Not really. Hop in." I smiled. "Thanks Tora."

I took the passenger seat. He revved up his Mercedes and started to drive towards the highway. "So, what are you doing out so late?" Now, how should I answer that question? Should I stay quiet to give it that air of mysteriousness or just come out clean with it? Nah, I'll just come out clean. "I met with my husband." Tora snorted beside me. "I thought you two are getting a divorce?" "We are we just talked about it."

He parked the car once we get off the highway and turned to look at me. "Well, how did it go?" "He doesn't want it." Tora just nodded. "Well who would want to get a divorce when you're the wife?" I know he was just joking but it made me smile anyway. "So what now, you're taking it to court?" "No, I gave him two weeks to think about it. If he doesn't sign, _then _we go to court." "I see." I looked at my watch; it reads eleven thirty-seven. "Can we get a move on? I need to be in early tomorrow." "Oh right sorry." Tora said as we continued on our way home.

Tora didn't ask any more questions after that giving me time to think about anything that pops into my head. I was about to fall asleep when we suddenly stopped because of traffic. I looked outside my window and silently cursed. We were in front of Walker International HQ, Takumi's company. "Damn it Tora, you playing a joke at me? I'm certainly _not_ laughing." I said fuming. "Just chill alright? It's not my fault the traffic brought us here." We were stuck there for like half an hour making me pissed to the max. It's like that building is emanating happy memories of me and Takumi.

There was this one time when I came to visit Takumi in his office. He had a different secretary back then. He just finished a meeting with some potential investors and his face was deadpan. Only when he saw me did he brighten up. He rushed up to me and gave me a tight hug and a peck on my lips. He suddenly grabbed my hand and led me toward the men in suit.

"What are you doing?" I said in a hushed tone. "Introducing my wife of course." He said beaming. As we approach them their face lit up in recognition of me. "Hello Mrs. Usui a pleasure to meet you." One of the men stretched out their hands to mine. "Hello." I said. "Oh pardon me for not introducing myself, my name's Souichiro Tachibana." "Ah yes, I know you. You're the owner of Tachibana TeleCom." "Spot on! It's great to make your acquaintance." "Same to you." I smiled and turned to the next. After all the introductions and small business chatter Usui led me away to the elevator.

"So sweetheart, where should we chow down?" His question made me giggle. "Chow down, seriously?" "Thought it might sound fun and quirky." He said grinning. "Since _when_ were you Mr. Fun and quirky?" I asked poking his arm. "Since always." "No, you're Mr. deadpan and frowny." He laughed and held me by the waist. "I love you so much." He said suddenly, looking straight into my eyes. I don't know why my face still heats up when he does that. "I love you too."

* * *

It was a little past twelve when we pulled up to the front of my apartment building. I thanked Tora for ride and went inside. My doorman greeted me as I made my way to the elevator. The inside of my apartment building is as simple as it gets. It has two bedrooms; one I use for myself the other the guest room. It also has a medium sized bathroom, an open kitchen and a veranda.

I opened a bottle of Chardonnay and sat at the chair on my veranda. The city lights looked like stars from where I'm sitting. The view is wonderful but I loved the view of the stars better form our garden back home. I remember doing the landscaping together with Takumi. We fixed the garden up after we bought the house as a wedding gift to the both of us. When spring came, the garden looked absolutely perfect. We'd sit down on the bench and gaze at the stars for hours. It was love- Ok, stop right there! Not the best time to reminisce about this stuff.

I got up, went to the kitchen and placed my wine glass on the sink. I can feel the sleepiness seeping into my system. I decided to check my messages before I go to bed. As I press the button on my phone a familiar voice came swooping in.

"_Misaki, it's me Takumi. Hope you arrived safely at your house._- how the hell did he get my number?- _If you're wondering how I got your number, well let's just say I'm your greatest stalker. *sad chuckle* I love you Misaki, so much. I wish you'd given me the luxury of explaining what happened that night. I miss you. Come home already, please?" _

The sadness in his voice was drowning me. Damn it. It's not supposed to be like this. Why am I tearing up? I've done just fine these past months. Why do I have to miss him now?

**Author's Random Ramble:**

Hello guys it's been a while. Literally. Long story short my laptop charger broke and well, I'm stuck with a lifeless laptop that holds all my story updates. So sorry for the long delay. Anyway, thanks to all those who support this story and thanks so much for the reviews and for adding this story to your favorites list. Love you guys so much. See you on the next chapter!


End file.
